Shattered Memories
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: He jumped, back hitting the door. She stood inches away as she smirked darkly and playfully. Her fingers played with the feathers that adorned her ears, a thoughtful expression on her face. "You didn't think you could get away that easily, did you?" Jamie's missing and the person responsible is... Tooth? It's up to the Guardians to save him and figure out what's going on.


***regrets nothing***

**I don't own Rise Of The Guardians or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

A brown haired seventeen year old walked alone in the dark of night, humming softly to himself as he tried to get home as quickly as possible. He'd stayed out way past late with his friends and he was paying for it by having to march through the empty streets alone as cold gripped at his figure. Why hadn't Jack waited a few more days to make it snow?

"Jamie?"

The teen froze where he stood, hands in his jacket pockets as he glanced around the dark street for whoever it was that had spoken. There was no one there, everything was completely and absolutely silent. The only sound he could hear was his ragged breathing.

He turned to keep walking, to run if he had to. The golden sand glowed high above his head and he wondered if the Sandman was around at the moment, figuring he might be able to help him since no one was within hearing distance or awake that late at night. "I know you can hear me, Jamie." The voice crooned, its tone both malicious and comforting at once.

There it was again. That voice, clearly feminine and... familiar, seemed to be coming from all directions and Jamie could only keep walking in hopes that it would go away. He could feel eyes on him, someone watching him... he felt a shiver crawl up his spine as he quickened his pace.

"Are you ignoring me?" Whoever it was seemed to become agitated, angry, as he continued to walk off. They wanted him to listen but he would not provide her... it, whatever the being was, a chance to speak. He was vulnerable and alone, he needed to get out of there and fast. "I bet you haven't told Jack your belief in him is fading."

And there it was, the thing that brought him to a complete halt. He couldn't turn around or move, he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. It had been so long since he'd actually seen the winter spirit that he wasn't even sure if it had been real. Yes, he'd spent a second or two doubting but that was it! Nothing more. "Who's there?" He hesitantly called out, hoping that there would not be an answer and that the voice was a fragment of his own imagination.

"Don't you recognize me, Jamie?" No, he didn't remember where he'd heard that voice before. All he knew was that it was oh so familiar. He couldn't pinpoint it, where was it coming from?! He couldn't think clearly, not when this person was here and they knew about Jack.

He'd never been more scared in his entire life, not even in the moment that he'd realized he might have been questioning his best friend's existence; not even the day he'd first met the Boogieman. "H-how do you know about Jack?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're smart, you knew it was just a matter of time until you stopped believing. Everyone does eventually, everyone." He spun around, feeling the prickle of someone's breath as they practically whispered the words into his ear. The faint sound of a flutter and then there was no one there.

"I won't." He whispered, barely believing his own words. I can't...

A dark and humorless laugh came from behind him and he spun around again, and once more there was no one in sight. "That's cute. But it's already starting, Jamie. Can't you feel it? The doubt creeping into your mind... after a while, he'll only be a memory; a childish tale..."

Memory.

The word itself sparked something deep within him, he couldn't tell what it was but that word held so much meaning as he tried to decipher who the stranger was. "Show yourself!" The teen called out, clenching his fists as he tried to keep the fear from creeping into his tone.

"Alright, just turn around." The voice seemed distant now, not right next to him as it had previously been. When he turned in, he noticed a figure located but a few feet away; face completely masked by darkness that night provided.

He froze, eyes squinting as he tried to get a better look. "Who..?"

And then she stepped into the light. Jamie's eyes went wide in disbelief as he tried to grasp at any explanation that could tell him what in the world was going on. Because the woman that stood before him was not the same woman he knew and admired.

She smiled at him, a cruel and terrifying smile that made the teen regret ever turning around; made him regret ever wanting to discover who it was he was speaking to. "Tooth..?"

The Tooth Fairy waved at him, her beautiful feathers that once shone in color now wore a dark, horrendous yet stunning rich amethyst tone that appeared black when shadows touched them. "Hello, Jamie. Surprised to see me?"

He was speechless, shocked as he stared at the Guardian before him. What was she doing there and what was she wearing? "W-what are you..." He paused, unsure of how to reply. Was he surprised? Of course he was! "Are you okay? You seem a little... different."

"I'm fine." Her smile seem forced now, Jamie could not help but notice as her gaze flickered behind him for an instant before her eyes settled back on him. "I was hoping I'd catch you with Jack but... no such luck, pity."

He frowned, slowly speaking as he wondered why she'd come to him if there were much easier ways to contact the Guardian. "No... he hasn't been around for a while."

"Well." She clapped her hands together excitedly, grinning with a mischievous look in her eyes. "We won't need him until later, anyways. You're much more important right now."

The fear that had previously gripped at Jamie returned as he wondered just how much the Tooth Fairy had changed in the long years he'd missed her. He took a step back, tensing as she practically spoke of him as if he were an object. "F-for what, e-exactly?"

She paused, a far off expression on her face that quickly vanished as she directed her attention back at him. Tooth took a step forward, making up for the space that the teen had tried to put between them. There was something about her posture that screamed danger. "You'll see."

The teen couldn't contain his fear any longer, he took off in a mad dash. Sounds of fluttering wings reached his ears and he realized he was being followed by the woman and he pushed himself to go as fast as he could. Making the mistake of looking back, he noticed the snarl that overtook the beautiful Guardian's face. "Get back here!" She hissed angrily, her fingers clawing at his neck.

He didn't stop running. His legs carried him through countless neighborhoods and streets and by the time his house was in sight, he found that there was no one rushing after him anymore. Jamie sighed in relief, taking a few moments to calm his ragged breathing before opening the front door to his home.

There was no surprise when he found that his mother was sitting in the living room, her eyes intently set on the TV as he walked by her. "I'm back." He spoke up, saying nothing more as he rushed up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Once there he shut the door, pressing his forehead against the cool wooden surface and once again sighed. He gingerly pulled away and turned to slip on his pajamas so he could rest, not knowing what it was that had gotten into Tooth.

"Boo."

"Gah!" He jumped back, his back hitting the door.

The Guardian stood there, inches away as she smirked darkly and playfully at him. Her fingers played with the feathers that adorned her ears, a thoughtful expression on her face. "You didn't think you could get away that easily, did you?"

Before he could reply, her hand pressed against his mouth and she brought a finger to her lips to keep him silent. He was no longer scared, he was terrified at that point. The woman's sadistic grin appeared again as she saw the fear inside of him.

"Goodnight, Jamie." The image of her that stood in his line of sight was replaced by the darkness that crept into his vision, sweet nothingness embracing him like an old friend as he fell limp into the dark fairy's arms.

She frowned, throwing the boy over her shoulder as she made her way to the window. Before she left, she glanced up at the golden strands of dreamsand that covered the night sky. Her frown turned into a scowl as she spoke up to whoever could hear her and her eyes fell on the moon.

"I suggest you warn your guardians, dear friend. This... this only the beginning."

* * *

**Review, pleeeeease? :c**


End file.
